The Plan: Take Two
by TheJeweledNotes
Summary: Sequel to The Plan by Teen-Idol. Ally's been away for the past five years after trying to get Dallas back by using Austin & failing miserably. Now she's back for Trish's wedding as the maid of honor. And who's the best man? Ally must try get through the next six weeks while seeing the man who broke her heart. Time for a new plan? Will she succeed? Or will she lose her heart again?
1. Prologue

**The Plan Take Two**

Five years... Would you believe that it has been five years since I left Marino High to go to Oxford University in England. Five years since Trish and my plan to use him to get Dallas back. Five years since I stepped through the airport gates and never looked back. Five years since I last spoke to him... Austin Monica Moon. And I mean, it's not as if Austin never tried to get a hold of me. He called, messaged, emailed, twittered and facebooked me. He used every single type of social media I had. Constantly. For the first year. I'd give the guy an award for trying, that's for sure. So I did what any other scorned (ex) girlfriend would do: I changed my number and my email address, deleted my old social media accounts and created new old ones under my alias Ashley Darling.

The second I walked through those boarding gates five years ago, I felt like a different person. I had a new life and I was able to start fresh. Without worrying about bumping into Dallas or Austin.

My new life is going perfect so far. At Oxford, I was able to fit right in. Although the rainy weather was something I had to get used to after living in sunny Miami. I majored in Business and Fashion. Then after four years of university, I moved to New York to pursue my dream of becoming a fashion designer. In New York, I got purple ombre tips and a tiny tattoo in the shape of a butterfly with the word "Freedom" in calligraphy on my back in between the two dimples at the bottom of my spine. A bit of a stretch but it's my new life. A new life brings new changes around.

New York is also where I met the Reeves twins: Delancy and Megan. Delancy (Dee) Desiree Reeves is 23. She's tall with long honey blonde hair that has natural beach curls 24/7. She has pink ombre tips, two piercings in her left ear with only one in the right and she even has a subtle lip ring. She's got green eyes and a few freckles lightly dusted on her nose. All in all, it works for her. Megan (Megs) Marie Reeves is 23. She's tall with straight blonde hair that was recently cut into a cute, sleek bob. She has five blue streaks in her hair, six piercings in her right ear and a belly ring. She's got blue eyes and absolutely no freckles. Their mother is Sabrina Lauren. Tall, stunning, raven haired, chocolate coloured eyed, member of the Ralph Lauren family, as well as one of the top 10 fashion designers in the world and business women of all time. And their father, Jonathan Reeves, is the head of Reeves Records.

Sabrina agreed to help me start my business under the conditions that Dee, Megs and I were to be co-partners. I agreed and now we are the proud owners of Threads Of Passion (TOPs) and we're pumping. To have established such a popular business in under a year is quite an accomplishment for us. Apparently by the end of next year, if we are doing as well as we are now, we'll hit the number one spot in the NFST10 (The Newcomers Fashion Studio Top 10). We're really excited about that.

So as you can see, my life is pretty much perfect. Living the dream basically. But then one day, out of the blue, I got a phone call. Then my whole world turned upside down.

* * *

It was Tuesday the 6th of October.

I was sitting in my office at TOPs' main showroom/store (a.k.a. TOPs Headquarters) having coffee with Dee and Megs talking about what colours and patterns were in and when Trish's name started flashing on the office phone screen indicating that I has a call coming through.

Dee and Megs, who had met Trish multiple times, pulled out earplugs and I sniggered.

"Hey there chica! Long time no chat!" I said as I put the phone on speaker.

"ALLY! Guess who's getting married in two months!" Came the excited reply.

"Oh no ways Trish! Really?" I asked with a smile as Dee and Megs squealed.

"His name is Dez and he's totally dreamy!" Trish said with a sigh.

"Wow Trish... Where did you meet him? I asked because I don't remember a Dez from school.

"Yeah Trish! We need ALL the details!" shouted Megs.

"Okay well... He's tall, had red hair, the most incredible chocolate coloured eyes and the most amazing smile. He's such a romantic guy and he proposed by taking me to The Script concert where we were invited on stage and then Dez got on one knee while The Script sang The Man Who Can't Be Moved. It was SO romantic." Trish sighed.

Dee, Megs and I swooned...

"So back to the reason why I called... Dee, Megs and Ally, you're all invited to my wedding! And Ally, I'd like you to be my Maid-Of-Honor." Trish squealed.

There was silence on our side as we stared at each other with huge grins.

"Um... guys?" came the confused voice from the phone.

"OMG YES!" we shouted.

"Yay! Since I've already booked flights for you, I'll email you the time, date and the wedding itinerary. See you girls in Florida in two weeks! Bye babes." she said as she put the phone down.

"Bye Trish." we chorused.

"I don't know about you two... But I'm starting to get the wedding festivity vibes." said Megs with a giggle.

"Tell me about it. I'm so excited! It's gonna be awesome!" said Dee as she spun on her chair.

"Yeah! And knowing Trish, there are bound to be many parties and we may even find some guys." I said with a wink.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news... But... I've just realized something." said Dee with a strange look on her face.

"What Dee Dee?' Megs asked.

"Doesn't this mean we'll be going back to Ally's home town?" Dee asked.

"Err... Obviously. Trish hasn't moved. Why?" I said with a ''duh'' look on my face.

"Ohhh..." said Megs as realization dawned on her face.

"What?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Ally... Austin is going to be there. No doubt at the wedding too..." said Dee gently.

I stared at them. And then, much to their surprise, I burst out laughing. In fact, I was laughing so hard that I was doubled over.

"Girls, I am so over him. I was a silly little 18 year old girl. Moving here made me realize that I was being silly and petty so I let it all go. I promise it'll be fine." I said once I caught my breath. I had asked Trish to send me a photograph of Austin a few months ago and I am pleased to say that my heart did not race nor did my palms get sweaty and there was no blushing.

"Good. So when we get there, we'll have tons of fun and nobody is going to bring up down from Cloud 9. We're gonna party, plan a wedding and be the three fabulous fashion designers from New York that we are. Correct?" lectured Megs.

''Correct sis." answered Dee. "Now let's get busy. We still have to plan the new season before we leave for Florida."

As we turned our attention back to the colours, accessories, patterns and fabrics for our Winter Season, I couldn't help but feel like these next few weeks were going to be something to remember.

.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Okay... So as some of you may or may not know, I am not Teen-Idol. I am a fairly new writer to FanFiction and so this is my first story. Teen-Idol wrote a story called The Plan. And she has given me the go ahead to write a sequel for her story. While she may be writing her own sequel, we feel that it would be nice for the readers to see two different sequels.**

**So thank you for all those who reviewed and favourited the first chapter of my story.**

**My updating may be a little choppy as my life likes to get in the way of things but I promise to update as much as possibly can.**

**I have changed a few things in the first chapter about Ally's feelings towards Austin so that it fits in better with my storyline. So, please re-read that just to clarify some things.**

**With all that being said, on to the second chapter of The Plan: Take Two.**

**XOXO - TJN**

Chapter One

*Two Weeks Later*

*Ally's POV*

Tuesday, 20 October

These last two weeks have been INSANE! I feel like I've been running around like a headless chicken trying to pack and make sure that everything is in place for Sabrina who will be managing TOP's for Megs, Dee and I for the next six weeks. Why Trish needs us there six weeks prior to the wedding, I don't know. Oh wait... I do know. We had a Skype call last night and apparently Trish has not picked out ANYTHING for the wedding except the venue. That means the four of us have less than two months to pull off a Trish wedding. Which I can guarantee will be absolutely huge and very, very colourful.

Oh boy.

HELP!

Anyway. Right now, I am sitting in first class on a flight to Florida while sipping champagne and giggling at Dee. You see, it took a little while to actually get through the airport and onto the plane as we were stopped because Miss Delancy Desiree Reeves packed seven extra pounds into her suitcase and she refused to take anything out claiming that she absolutely had to have everything. So we then had to find a shop in the airport that sold suitcases, bought another one, transferred the extra stuff into that suitcase, paid extra for that to be put on the plane, and then we could finally board. And I shall not even mention that because of that ordeal, we almost missed our flight.

But now we're settled and I actually cannot wait to see Trish and all my other friends. Even Austin. I acted pretty immature back in school and I hope that he and Kira can forgive me and that we can move on. Or at least so that he can move on.

Last night, Trish posted a photo of my senior class on FaceBook with the caption "Y'all better be ready for the wedding of the year. Can't wait to see all of you!" In it she tagged everyone that was in the picture and Austin commented saying "Can't wait to see everybody. Including the ones who moved away to England."

Last night, Trish told us that when we arrive in Florida, we will be staying at Trish's parents house with her. We will have a few hours to relax and get ready for our "Welcome Home" dinner (where we will see a lot of people from Marino High School and where we will meet Dez).

"To say I'm nervous is an understatement."Dee moaned, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Dee! You're nervous?" Said Megs with a look of disbelief. "You've never even met most of these people before! How do you think Ally is feeling?"

"Oh my goodness Megan! I'm fine." I said with a laugh. "And Dee, if you really get nervous, I can hold your hand."

I winked at her.

"Ha ha ha." Said Dee sarcastically. "What I mean is that I have never been fantastic with crowds of strangers. And I am nervous because we will be spending the next few weeks setting up a wedding. Hello! That is a HUGE thing!"

"Have you forgotten that we own one of the top fashion studio's in the world? Or that you are Miss Delancy Reeves. Fashion extraordinaire. Popular business woman and my utterly beautiful best friend slash sister." I pointed out. "Give me a break. We had more challenges setting up TOPs. We will be perfectly fine."

"Exactly. We're awesome. We're incredible and this will be a piece of cake." Said Megs.

The plane gave a little shudder and Megs let out a squeal.

Dee and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh sis. We travel ALL the time and yet you still squeal when the plane shakes a little, almost pass out during take off and landing AND screamed "We're all gonna die!" when we passed through a cloud pocket and the plane dropped a little on the way to Milan in May." Snorted Dee.

"Says the one who knows EXACTLY how many pounds she is allowed onto the plane and STILL packs over the limit." Came the snarky reply from the red faced twin.

"Yeah yeah. It's six weeks. And I packed the stuff you two forgot as well." Dee smiled smugly.

Oh yeah? Like what?" Megs asked.

"Err... Ally's sheep skin winter slippers... And your favourite blue ear muffs..." Dee faltered.

"Is that all?" I laughed.

"Whatever." Said Dee as she buried her face in her hands. "I was just trying to help. Next time I'll just leave your stuff at home then."

"Oh Dee, how you make me laugh."

I looked over at Megs and she was laughing so hard that she had to stuff the bottom of her sweater in her mouth.

"This is your captain speaking. Please return your seats to their upright position, turn off all electronics and put your seatbelts on as we prepare to land at Florida International Airport. Thank you for flying US Air. Good day."

I took a deep breath. I was ready for this.

"Okay. You girls ready for this?" I asked.

"Totally." Smiled Dee.

"Mm hm." Came a faint reply from Megs as she held onto the armrests so tight her knuckles turned white.

I just laughed.

* * *

The plane landed at FLA without a hitch and we all got off safely. We had to wait a while at the luggage carousels because of Dee's extra luggage but luckily it was easy to spot because everything has shocking pink and purple flowers on it. When she first bought it and brought it home to show to Megs and I, we were almost hosing ourselves at how ridiculous the luggage set was. When we had calmed down and asked what her inspiration was, Dee had claimed that it was easy to spot and that nobody would want to steal such an easy to see case. Although we admitted it was a clever idea, it was still funny to look at.

We got through the gates and before we passed through the electric glass doors, I spotted a brightly dressed Trish waving a sign saying "Megan, Delancy and Allyson".

Once she spotted us, she let out a scream that attracted everybody's stares and practically jumped on the three of us.

"Oh my gosh! Hey! How are you all? You girls have NO idea how excited I am! We are gonna have so much fun!" an excited Trish ushered us to the car outside. No wait... The limo outside.

"A limo Trish? What's going on?" I gasped.

"Well, my mom figured that since you guys are practically famous, that you'd like to ride in style here." Giggled Trish. "Oh and there's a few bottles of bubbly waiting for us inside."

The three of us looked at each other.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go party!" Cried Megs.

We loaded our bags and as we popped the champagne and chatted excitedly about the wedding, I stared out the window and recognized places that I had not seen in five years.

It was good to be home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and favourited my story.**

**I cannot update everyday like some people can because I am in grade 11 and work seems to take over my life.**

**Plus in my school, we have exams at the end of every term. So it gets a little tough to have a life outside of school.**

**That and my wi-fi has been down for the last month which totally SUCKS!**

**But thank you to everyone for understanding anyway.**

**Keep smiling :)**

**Lots of love,**

**TJN. XXX**

Chapter Two

*Ally's POV*

Tuesday, 20 October

By the time we arrived at Trish's house (actually it's her parent's house), we were doubled over laughing at Trish as she told us how she and Dez had gone to his 5 year reunion at his old high school where Dez had gotten so drunk that he danced on the snacks table and ended up sitting in the punch bowl.

When we finally stopped laughing enough to get out the limo, we were pulling our stuff out the trunk when I heard the door of the house open and a squeal pierced the air.

"ALLYSON DAWSON!" came a shriek and I was almost knocked to the ground as Trish's mom dived on me to give me a hug.

"I have missed you so much! How's my little ray of sunshine? How was college?" asked the enthusiastic Mrs De la Rosa after she kissed both my cheeks.

Dee and Megs watched with wide eyes in amazement.

"I've missed you too Mrs D. I have been really good. And college was incredible, thank you." I replied with a smile.

Someone coughed behind me.

"Oh of course. I apologize for being so rude. Mrs D, these are my colleagues and best friends Megan and Delancy Reeves." I said pointing to each girl in turn.

"Why hello darlings! It is lovely to meet you. I'm so glad that you're staying with us." cried Mrs D as she smothered each girl in hugs and kisses.

"Okay. I think that's enough mama. Let's go inside so that our guests can freshen up before we go out for dinner." instructed Trish.

"Oh of course. Yay! This is going to be so exciting! I cannot wait for you to meet Dez! He is amazing!" gushed Mrs D as she grabbed Dee's suitcase and started up the pathway.

"Heavens Trish. I do believe your mother is more in love with Dez than you are." giggled Megs.

Trish laughed.

"I know. She absolutely adores him. It's kinda embarrassing. Especially when the ladies from her book club are around. All she talks about is Dez and this wedding." smiles Trish.

"Well at least she likes him. That is better than having a mother who is totally against your fiancé." I pointed out.

"Oh yes. Absolutely. Now, shall we?" asked Trish as she pointed to the house.

"Yes, we shall." I answered while looking my arm through Trish's.

* * *

After being shown our rooms and unpacking, I grabbed my toiletries and made my way to the bathroom. When I passed the mirror, I made a mental note to get my purple tips re-dyed to blonde in the coming week. I hopped into the shower and sighed as the hot water loosened my tight, aching muscles.

While shampooing my hair, I thought about tonight. I know that I will be seeing everybody from school. Kira, Cassidy, Dallas and Austin among others.

I groaned and rested my head against the cool tiles.

"Oh boy. Give me strength." I sighed.

After finishing my shower, I wrapped myself and my hair in the white, fluffy towels that Mrs D had put out for us and dried myself.

I padded into the room I was sharing with Trish and went through my allocated wardrobe space.

"Trish?" I called.

"Yeah?" came the reply from downstairs.

"About tonight, is it formal or casual?"

"Smart-casual, I think"

"Great. Thanks."

I stared into the closet. You would think that a fashion designer would know exactly what to wear to events but for once I was utterly stumped.

I walked into Megs and Dee's room still wrapped in my towels and struck a pose.

"I'm thinking of going in this. Maybe I'll start a new trend. What do you two think?" I asked while struggling to keep a straight face.

Megs looked up from her book in her sprawled out position on the bed and Dee turned around from the mirror. The sisters burst out laughing.

"Err... I think we just need to add white slippers and you will be ready to walk the catwalk." said Megs once she's finished laughing.

"You *laugh* will make *laugh* SUCH a fantastic impression!" snorted Dee between laughs.

I giggled then pulled a pouty face.

"I need help. Please. I'm desperate." I said with puppy dog eyes.

"With what?" asked Megs, still snorting at my outfit.

"I have absolutely positively no ideas for my outfit." I replied.

"Clearly." said Dee as she burst into another fit of laughter.

Megs and Dee stood up and I realized that both of them were already dressed.

Delancy wore a plain black, half sleeve, sweetheart neckline top tucked into a white, knee length lace skirt. She paired that with a thin, hot pink belt and hot pink strappy heels and topped the look with a black blazer for the cooler night air. Megan wore a halter neck, electric blue, black, white and green floral patterned dress that fit snugly until the hips and then had a pleated skirt to her knees. She had a black belt around her hips and black wedges as well as a black cover up for her bare shoulders.

"My my. We have some stunners here. You two planning on checking out the fine male specimens while you're here?" I asked with a wink.

"Oh of course! I mean, we need dates to the wedding don't we?" Dee said with a mischievous grin.

"Maybe. If Trish and Dez haven't already paired you with one of the groomsmen. I know I've already been paired with the best man. Let's hope he's hot." I giggled. "Now come help me. I cannot stand around in my sexy towels all day you know. Places to go, people to meet." I said pushing the twins out the door into my room.

We stood in front of my closet.

"Right. So, we're 99.99% sure that Austin will be there tonight, so we need to make you look absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Let's make sure he totally regrets the day he cheated on you." Megs said as she stared into the closet thoughtfully.

Dee reached inside the wardrobe and brought out a figure hugging, black lace dress that had a slit up one side.

"You are wearing this and there will be no arguing about it." she said with an "I-dare-you-to-argue-with-me" face.

"Yes mom." I said playfully and took the dress from her.

Megs reached down and pulled out my blood red, closed toe, platform stilettos.

"You shall wear these along with a smokey eye and red lipstick." she said bossily.

I just winked at her.

After faffing and primping for forty-five minutes. I looked into the mirror and a curly brunette who looked utterly gorgeous looked back at me.

"I'm glad that you two are useful for something other than designing." I said with a smirk.

Megs and Dee glared playfully at me.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I look great! Thank you so much." I said pulling the twins into a hug.

A voice came from the door.

"Yeah yeah. You three look stunning. What do you think of my little baby?"

We turned around to see Trish standing in front of us in a familiar knee length, sparkly red, strapless dress and black heels. Her thick curly hair was pulled to the side and held in place by a red and black flower clip.

"Trish! You're wearing one of our latest pieces! You look stunning!" gasped Dee.

"A real knockout!" said Megs with an appreciating smile.

"I hope that Dez tells you all the time how incredible you are. Otherwise, we're going to have to do a kidnapping and beat it into him." I warned with a smile.

Trish beamed.

"Girls! It's time for you to go! The limo is here." cried a voice from downstairs.

"You ready?" Trish asked.

"Hell yeah!" the three of us cheered and laughed as we grabbed Trish and practically ran down the stairs.

Though inside my head, I was saying "Oh help."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Austin &amp; Ally, any of their cast members, the restaurant Palme d'Or or the Biltmore Hotel. The only thing I own are my original characters Megan and Delancy Reeves and Frank.**

**Author's Note:**

**I cannot even begin to explain how grateful I am to all of you for how positive the responses to my story have been! Part of my fears when I first started the story was that people would hate it.**

**But you have all shown such tremendous support, so thank you all so very much!**

**Please don't be a ghost reader. I'd love to know you have to say.**

**Thanks, thanks.**

**My Quote of the Day: It's not worth winning if you don't have to fight for it. - Jackie Dorsey.**

**\- TJN xx**

Chapter Three

*Ally's POV*

Tuesday, 20 October

It's exactly 7:27pm I am leaning against the limo windows deep in thought about tonight.

We are about to arrive at the restaurant: Palme d'Or.

The exact same restaurant that Austin and I went on our first date.

If I wasn't already nervous enough, here come the rhino's stampeding into my stomach.

About ten minutes ago Trish hesitantly called my name.

"Ally?"

"Yes?"

"Umm... You know that a lot of people from high school are going to be at dinner tonight. Right?"

"Yes." I said curiously, wondering where this was heading.

"Including... Umm..." she started hesitantly.

I suddenly knew exactly what she was getting at.

Austin.

"Including Austin?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." smiled Trish sheepishly.

I smiled reassuringly at my spicy best friend.

"It will be perfectly fine. I will be fine. Stop worrying, Madame Freak-Out-Over-Nothing." I reached over and hugged her tightly.

The limo stopped and our driver, whose name was Frank, announced that we had arrived.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Well... Here we go." I said with a smile.

Frank opened the door for us and we filed out one by one. Me being last as I took a few more deep breaths.

"Right. Let's do this thing!" Cheered Trish.

Megs burst into giggles at the latina's excitement.

Trish grabbed Megs and the two of them linked arms and made their way up the stairs, towards the entrance, laughing the whole way.

Dee grinned at me and offered her hand to me.

"I'm nervous again. And you promised that you'd hold my hand." she teasingly said.

"Yeah okay, you big baby." I laughed and took her hand.

At the top of the stairs, I took one last deep breath and Dee squeezed my fingers.

The doors opened for us and I immediately spotted Trish dragging Megs towards the back of the restaurant.

Dee squeezed my fingers again and said "Let's go rock this party, babe."

I grinned and we started walking in the direction that Trish had gone.

As we got further into the restaurant, I spotted familiar faces at a huge table right in front of us.

Among others, I could see Cassidy, Brooke, Kelsey and Nicole as well as a few others from the cheer team. I scanned and I could see Dallas and Elliot too. No Austin.

"Oh bloody hell." I murmured.

Dee's sharp ears heard and she immediately turned to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I was about to answer her when I noticed someone else,

I took yet another deep breath.

I had spotted a tall, gorgeous, blonde standing at the end of the table. Trish hugged him and then he shook Megs's hand.

I slowly pointed to where Trish was and Dee's eyes widened.

She let go of my hand and started walking towards Trish. She smiled and greeted the blonde.

Trish turned and spotted me. She said something to the blonde pointed at me and his eyes found mine.

Austin Monica Moon had found me, after I avoided him for five years.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a voice calling my name.

"Ally Dally?"

I turned towards the voice.

My mouth dropped.

"Dezzy?"

**P.S. Sorry that this is such a short, crappy chapter. But don't worry, my next chapter will be lengthy and will definitely make up for all this shortness.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything except for my OC's Megan and Delancy Reeves.**

**Author's Note:**

**Ola people!**

**I'm back with another exciting chapter of The Plan: Take Two.**

**This chapter was meant to be out right after the last one when my mom dropped the "we are moving so start packing" bomb onto me. Fun.**

**This one is longer than the previous one to make up for how short it was.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**My Quote of the Day: A man who isn't willing to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets. - Captain Hook a.k.a Killian Jones.**

**(Yes... I'm a Oncer ;)**

**Keep Smiling.**

**\- TJN xx**

*Ally's POV*

Tuesday, 20 October

"Ally Dally?"

I turned towards the voice.

My mouth dropped

"Dezzy?"

I couldn't actually believe who I was seeing.

My best friend from Kindergarten was standing in front of me.

Dezmond Hatfield Wade.

I shrieked and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ally Dally! I haven't seen you in YEARS!" he gasped when I finally pulled away.

"Dezzy! I know! I thought you moved to Malibu. What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I did but I moved back here after I finished college." he explained.

"Wow... I'm so glad I ran into you. We must definitely catch up. How's life?" I asked.

"It's great actually." He started."I'm actually getting mar-" A screech cut him off.

"Ally! I'm so glad that you've finally met my fiancé Dez" grinned Trish as she wrapped her arms around Dez's waist.

Once again, my mouth dropped. She was kidding right?

"You're getting married to my Dez?"

I swear you could have knocked me over with a feather I was so shocked.

"Your Dez? Wait, what? I don't understand. Have you met before?" Trish asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ally and I were inseparable from when we started to crawl until I moved to Malibu. How do you know Ally?" asked Dez with an even more puzzled look.

"Ally and I have been friends since first grade." explains Trish.

I gasped, still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Wow. What a small world." Dez smiled.

Trish and I grinned up at him.

"Definitely" I said.

"Well now that you two have seen each other, how about we let Ally see some familiar faces babe?" suggested Trish with a smug smile.

"Oh yes, of course." He beamed down at the small figure hugging him. "Lead the way my sweets."

Trish let go of Dez's waist, grabbed hold of his and my wrists and started tugging us towards the table.

"One last deep breath." I thought to myself.

Trish stopped before we reached the table and whispered "People haven't recognized or noticed you yet. Nobody knew you were coming. I kept it a surprise." I nodded and winked in response.

When we got to the head of the table, Trish let go of Dez and stood in front of me, hiding me from everybody's eyes. She then leaned down, and while keeping a firm hand around my wrist ensuring that I could not go anywhere, picked up a glass and a knife. She let go of my wrist and tapped the knife against the glass, calling for attention from the table of lively conversation. I kept my gaze on the toe of my gorgeous red shoes as not to ruin Trish and my surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honour to have you all here to celebrate Dez and my super-duper fabulous engagement," she paused her speech and grinned at everyone as they sniggered.

"But it's also a Welcome To Miami/Welcome Home party of sorts for some very special friends of mine." Trish motioned to Dee and Megs, urging them to stand besides her. "My guests of honour, Delancy and Megan Reeves. They co-own Threads Of Passion fashion studios along with my other guest of honour, and very best friend, Ally Dawson." smiled Trish as she pulled me besides her. Gaining confidence, I looked up, winked and grinned at my former classmates as their jaws dropped.

"ALLY!" everybody shrieked when they finally snapped out of their shock.

People started jumping up out of their seats and coming to hug me and say how long it's been since they saw me. Then they would go and introduce themselves to Dee and Megs.

Once I had looked around, I realized that our table was massive and that the restaurant only had people I knew in it. It was then that I noticed that Trish had obviously hired out the restaurant for tonight. Well thank heavens or this would have been embarrassing and loud for the other customers.

In my observations, I saw that Austin was nowhere to be seen. I sighed in relief. I wasn't ready to face him just yet. Just then, two hands grabbed both of my arms and I jumped. I turned around and sighed again when I saw that it was only Dee and Megs.

"Come on babes, Trish said that we should take our asses to our seats so we can hurry up and order and so that she can have all eyes on her as she makes some more speeches." giggled Dee.

"Those were her exact words. No jokes." said Megs, struggling to hold in a laugh.

"Oh I can definitely imagine." I smirked.

"Oh, and she also said "sit down and bury the hatchet"... Do you know what she means?" Dee inquired.

"No idea. I guess I'll find out soon though." I said with a frown.

The three of us walked over to our chairs near the head of the table and it was only then that I realized what Trish meant. She had seated me next to Kira Starr. Trish wants me to bury the hatchet? Yeah okay sure. I'm not the same bitter, angry teenager I was then. Now I'm a successful, happy, business woman. Here we go... I sat down and turned to Kira with a smile on my face.

"Hey Kira. Long time, no see doll." I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and pulled her in for a hug. She stiffened up for a moment but then she relaxed and hugged me back. I pulled back.

"Ally, how are you? I've been wanting to talk to you ever since you left. It's really been a while. I have so much to say. So many sorry's to say to you. I really didn't mean harm. I was just caught up in the mo-" she began to rant.

"Kira? Babe, slow down!" I grabbed her hands and smiled gently at her. "I'm over it. Far beyond it. It's okay, really. I don't blame you at all. He was a fine young man. Inside and out." I winked.

"So you don't hate me then? Am I forgiven?" she asked with tears brimming in her eyes.

"I am passed that Kira." I repeated rubbing her fingers. "I don't hate you. You're absolutely forgiven."

"Oh Ally. You don't know how long I've waited for this day." she squealed, hugging me.

"Now that the past is behind us, let's enjoy this evening and get ready for the following weeks's festivities, shall we?" I said with a soft smile.

"Oh, of course." she giggled.

The sound of metal hitting glass and glass shattering caught my attention. Everyone at the table turned towards the source of the noise.

"Oops." said a sheepish Dez with a broken champagne glass in his hand.

The entire table erupted into laughter. Once everyone had quietened down, Dez cleared his throat and smiled.

"Well, now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like to say a few things. First a big thank you to everyone who was able to come tonight. Especially our NY guests." he said, gesturing to Dee, Megs and I.

"Second of all, I reconnected with someone I haven't seen in a very long time. It's so good to see you Ally. It's been... What? Like 15/20 years?" he asked me.

"Something like that Dez." I laughed.

Dez smiled at me and continued.

"Next, I'd like for everyone to give a huge round of applause to my beautiful fiancé. She has stuck with me from the first crazy thing I've done and she continues to love me through it all. I love you baby." he blew a kiss to a blushing Trish.

The table erupted into cheers, claps, laughs and wolf whistles.

"I love you too baby." Trish smiled at him.

"And last, but not least, I'd like to thank my best friend and my brother from another mother. You have been in for the ride from the very start and you're the most awesome dude I know. I love you, bro. You totally rock, Austin Moon!" saluted Dez and he burst into laughter along with the rest of the table.

There was a cheer from the foot of the table.

I gulped.

"Love you too dude."

I knew that voice. I knew it well. I turned my head and there was Austin standing at the end of the table in all of his blonde, handsome glory.

Uh oh.

In an instant, years of pain and anguish came rushing back to me.

He turned and caught my eye. He winked at me and I felt my cheeks burn up.

Oh bloody hell.

I was in deep, deep, deep, deep snow.

So much for being okay with everything.

Dee grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She whispered my name and I looked at her and Megs.

"You're absolutely positively SO not over him babe." Megs smirked.

"Whatever." I said squeezing Dee's hand and waving Meg's comment off with my other hand. "He hurt me badly. I get to make him suffer for a little while before I tell him that I'm willing to let everything go."

Time to definitely sort through my feelings. ASAP.

Dee smirked at me.

"Let the games begin."

**P.s. Oh boy, here comes trouble. Did anyone catch my Frozen drift there? First one who points it out, get's the next chapter dedicated to them.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. I wish I owned Austin Moon though...**

**Author's Note:**

**And we're back for another chapter of The Plan: Take Two.**

**Thank you to all those who read and commented my story. I really appreciate it.**

**I understand that some of you feel that because Teen Idol has finished her story, there is no need to continue mine. Teen Idol and I had many conversations surrounding this story and we agreed that I would do a sequel and that she would do one. I could do mine however I wanted and she would do hers however she wanted. Therefore I shall carry on and finish my story. But if you don't want to read mine, you are under no obligation to read it.**

**My Quote of the Day - "Writers always leave parts of themselves in their stories."**

**With love and jellybeans,**

**\- TJN xxx**

**P.S. I had slight writers block in this chapter... Just saying... I also accidentally put Cassidy next to Ally in the last chapter when it was supposed to be Kira. I did correct it though. Hope you all saw.**

**This story is dedicated to** Dancer1768 **and** Guest** (**I'm sorry I don't know your name, but you know who you are xx**) for telling me the quote was from Frozen.**

Tuesday 20 October

*Ally's POV*

As the night went on, food platters disappeared from the tables and dessert was served, way too many bottles of champagne were opened and poured, the music turned from soft Jazz to spicy Spanish tunes and Trish had even managed started a conga line. The manager and the waiters of the restaurant had joined in.

I was able to carefully avoid Austin up until now and I was very impressed with myself.

I was halfway through my fifth glass of champagne when I realized my head was starting to get a little hazy and my bladder could not handle the rest of my glass so I excused myself from the laughter of my two blonde best friends and started towards the corner of the room where the bathroom doors were.

The bathroom had changed quite a bit since I had last been here. The wallpapers were now a light grey with black swirls printed on them. There was a large frosted glass chandelier hanging above my head, creating an air of calmness in the way the light was softly projected through the room. The faint smell of cinnamon simmered in the air.

When I got out of the stall, I sighed and rested both hands onto the sink and stared at myself in the mirror. A brunette with tired eyes stared back at me. I blinked a few times and then lifted my hands to pour the rest of the champagne in the glass, I had unconsciously brought with me, down the drain. I rinsed the glass out and filled it with water. Once I had downed the water, I placed the glass on the counter and fished my lipstick out of my purse. When I looked up at the mirror again, I shrieked and jumped in fright.

Austin Moon was standing behind me.

"What on earth are you doing in here? This is the women's bathroom." I demanded.

He ignored my question.

"You've been avoiding me Ally." came the soft, melodious voice I had deprived myself of hearing for so long.

"I have not." I hotly retorted. "Tonight I was just busy with other people."

I looked down and busied myself with touching up my lipstick.

"Stop lying to me. You've been avoiding me for the last five years too. When I'm not even sure what I did." he shot back.

Enraged at his audacity, I slammed the lipstick tube down and turned around to face him. Stepping towards him, I lifted my finger and poked him in the chest.

"You know why! That was your own fault. You broke my heart when I found you and Kira in that closet. And on Prom night, no less." I cried.

Austin grabbed my wrist. I flinched at his firm grip.

He grinned down at me.

"At least I got you to look at me." he said teasingly.

Then his grin disappeared.

"And I tried to explain what happened. But did you listen Ally? No. You ran away. You ran halfway across the freaking world!"

I tried to jerk my wrist out of his grip, but to no avail.

"Let go of me please Austin. You're hurting me." I said softly.

His eyes widened and he let go.

"I truly am sorry Ally. It's so far in the past now. Can you get over that one mistake yet? I know you forgave Kira. Can you forgive me?" he asked looking at his feet.

I turned around and started gathering my things. He sounded like a little boy asking for forgiveness. I grabbed my glass and started towards the door. With one hand on the handle, I turned around to face him.

"I have to go. People will be looking for me. Goodbye Austin."

I turned around, held my head high and confidently walked out of the bathroom.

Once I had sat down again, I noticed that the only people left sitting at our table were the twins and there were a handful of people getting up.

"Where were you?" asked Dee, while giggling at something on her phone.

I turned my gaze towards the bathroom and watched Austin storming out of the bathroom and stopping to talk to a pretty red head whom I didn't recognize. Then both headed straight for the restaurant exit, hand in hand. I felt a familiar feeling tightly grasp my chest. One that I did not want to put a name to, because then it will be real.

Megs followed my gaze. She turned to me with wide eyes, reached over her very tipsy sister and grabbed my pinky finger with her own.

"What happened in there?" she questioned.

"He cornered me in the bathroom and was practically begging for my forgiveness." I answered.

"What did you say to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a drunk and giggling Dez being held up by a sober Trish.

"Dee, Ally and Megs, are you guys ready to go yet? I have to get this one back home since Austin is clearly no longer around." Trish looked at me and winked. "Should I be blaming Ally for that hasty depart then?"

"Yes I think we should be leaving now." I ignored her second question.

'Yes, I think so." agreed Megs. "I'm not sure how much longer before Dee becomes a laughing mess."

Trish raised an eyebrow in question.

"When Dee is extremely tired or drunk, she starts to laugh hysterically. Then nobody can do anything but wait for her to stop. Which sometimes can take a while." Megs explained.

Trish looked at the giggling Dee and hurriedly dropped Dez on the nearest seat and started gathering up their stuff.

* * *

After we dropped a sleeping Dez off at his house and stumbled up the stairs with a semi-conscious Dee, Trish, Megs and I all crashed on Trish's bed and breathed a sigh of relief.

Dee had to pee several times before we left the restaurant and Dez insisted on crawling out to the limo by himself. Literally crawl. Dez immediately passed out and Dee was close behind.

I had closed my eyes and was starting to relax when the silence was broken by a sleepy Trish.

"No, seriously though. Did Austin leave because of you?"

"Madame Rudeness, he was the one who cornered me in the bathroom The women's bathroom, no less." I shook my head.

"WHAT?" came the reply from a now very awake Trish. "Spill the deets. NOW!"

So I relayed the entire conversation to two gaping women who squealed like teenagers.

"And then I walked out." I finished.

"Now what?" asked Megs.

"Now I play with Austin a little before admitting we're cool." I answered.

I was greeted with silence.

"Ally... You didn't see him after you left. You didn't see what he was like. He was so in love with you and having you leave like that completely shattered him. He was like a shell of a man walking around here. He stayed here for college because he didn't want to miss you if you came back. Plus he was the only person who knew you were coming and he was so excited. I haven't seen him look so excited in a really long time. I really don't think that you should play with his feelings." Trish admitted softly.

"I know that... But still. For some reason, I want him to understand how much pain I went through." I explained.

There was silence as we were all lost in our own thoughts.

"Okay. Well what if you tell him that you've forgiven him and that you've moved on? That is the truth isn't it?" asked Megs thoughtfully.

"Sort of." I mumbled.

"So I know you've forgiven him... So that means that you still..." Trish trailed off.

I blushed, mentally finishing her sentence.

"Oh my freaking gosh! You still have feelings for him don't you?" asked the bouncing Trish.

"Yeah." I admitted slapping a hand over my eyes.

Trish squealed.

I then remembered the red head who left with Austin and I asked Trish about her.

"Oh crap. I forgot about Nancy. That's his girlfriend." she started mumbling to herself.

"Ugh. You've got to be kidding me. This is so messy." I kicked my shoes off in frustration.

"Life is the messy bits." said Trish.

My favourite quote from my favourite movie.

"Mmm..." I agreed.

"How about we make him jealous then?" Megs suggested.

I sat up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This whole problem started with a revenge plan. A plan to get your ex so jealous that he'd do anything to get you back, correct?" Megs raised an eyebrow.

"Correct." chorused Trish and I.

"Well then we do it again. Make Austin Monica Moon want you back." grinned Megs mischievously.

"It will be the plan take two." Trish clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah okay. Let's do it." I practically yelled.

We all started giggling.

"What are we doing?" came a groggy voice from the door.

We turned to see a sleepy Dee.

Megs got up and took her sister's hand.

"Let's go to bed. We'll explain in the morning." she said, ushering her sister away.

I got up too.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. Let's talk more in the morning chica. Goodnight. I love you." heading for the door, I blew Trish a kiss.

When there was no reply, I turned around and saw Trish was already asleep.

I smiled to myself.

Austin won't know what hit him.

**P.P.S. Whoever can tell me where that quote comes from gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**So now it's the plan, take two. Will it work? Or will it go horribly wrong?**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

Author's Note:

Nothing much to say... Just that you are all amazing!

Oh and this chapter is just a filler chapter. So it's shorter than usual.

My Quote of the Day - "If I ever let my head down, it will be to admire my shoes." - Anon.

Keep Smiling

\- TJN xxx

This chapter is dedicated to and Guest (Please let me know your name next time you comment. You're my angel!)

Wednesday 21 October

*Ally's POV*

This morning, I awoke bright and early. Fully rested and ready for the day's work ahead...

Yeah haha no.

My day so did not start out like that.

It rather started out like this:

I was jolted out of my peaceful sleep by a high pitched scream coming from the twins' room.

I dived out of bed and raced towards the scream.

Dee was standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror clutching her forehead with both hands.

Catching sight of me in the mirror, she turned and shrieked "Look at me!"

Her previously shiny, curly, gold and pink hair was a greasy, tangled bird's nest upon her head. She had black circles from the eyeliner and mascara around her green eyes and her cheeks were smudged with bright pink lipstick. Overall, she was a hot mess.

Not that the rest of us looked much better.

"What on earth is all the screaming about? It's simply too early for such high pitches." came a yawning Megs.

"I agree." said a voice behind me. Trish.

"I look like a train wreck! Please tell me that I didn't look like this last night! Speaking of last night, my head is pounding and I feel so nauseas. What on earth happened?" demanded Dee.

"Relax Dee Dee, you looked stunning last night. And you just had a few too many glasses of champagne." I explained. "You just need two Advil's, some water and a hot shower."

The hot mess nodded.

"Okay. Can you get me an Advil from my carry on?" she asked softly.

"Of course. Now go to the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute." I pointed towards the bathroom doors.

She left and I dug through her suitcases for her Advil's and her toiletries. Once Dee had both in hand and the shower had started running, I turned around to face Megs and Trish. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We should have taken pictures of that." gasped Megs between laughs.

"I really don't think that she would ever forgive you if you did that." wheezed Trish.

"Absolutely not. But it so would have been worth it." said Megs as she burst into fits of laughter again.

Once we had all calmed down, I asked Trish what she had planned for us today.

"Well... We have an appointment with the florist at 10:30am and the wedding planner at 1pm. And then we will take you to the venue at 3pm." said Trish, counting on her fingers.

I checked the clock above the doorway and jumped.

Well it's already 9:10am. We should start getting ready." I said pushing past Trish.

Once we finally managed to leave the house, it was already 10:25am. It was a 15 minute drive and we were going to be late because the dear bride herself could not decide which pair of earrings to wear: silver or gold hoops.

Trish drove us to a cute little nursery/tea garden where we were going to look at ideas for table arrangements and bouquets. Trish had already decided that she wanted Birds of Paradise flowers for the tables and purple and orange flowers in our bouquets. When she told me that her wedding theme colours were purple and orange, I almost had a heart attack. "Purple and orange? PURPLE and ORANGE?" was my reaction. Then I realized that I should have expected some crazy scheme knowing my best friend.

Once we had sat down and had tea with Iris (Oh the irony), we looked through the gardens until we found purple and orange tulips which was what we all immediately decided was perfect for our bouquets. By then it was 12:50pm and Iris left with promises to make up a test bouquet for us to see. Then we sat down and ordered another round of tea while we waited for Kay the wedding planner. A song started playing through the speakers, catching my attention.

"The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun."

As we were the only people around, apart from the staff, I began to sing along quietly. Then Dee and Megs joined in causing us to sing louder. By the time Trish joined us, we were belting out the words. When the song ended, we burst into giggles.

Then we heard laughs coming from my left. We turned to face the sound and there was a familiar looking red-head filming us. Trish jumped up and hugged her, while the rest of us looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Girls, this is Kay, or Kelsey. Kay, this is Delancy and Megan. A.K.A Dee and Megs. And obviously you know Ally." introduced Trish.

We all got up and Dee and Megs shook Kay's hand. I then grabbed her into a hug.

"Kels! You look amazing. Oh my soul, I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed, looking her over.

"You look fabulous and I've missed you more. Geez it's been a while." she squealed.

"You two can catch up later. Right now we need to focus on this wedding. We have less than two months to pull off a Trish-sized wedding." stated Megs.

I pouted.

"Yes mommy." I replied.

She laughed at me.

"Yes. Let's get down to planning."

P.S. Whoever can tell me the name and artist of the song whose lyrics are in this chapter, gets the next chapter dedicated to them.

Also, I'm currently writing a two-shot which should be up soon. Look out for that one.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Author's Note:**

**Howdy y'all!**

**Happy New Year!**

**Sorry this is ridiculously late.**

**This chapter had to be written twice because my brother pulled the cable out of my laptop and it instantly died, erasing all of my work.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Love you all!**

**With love and candyfloss,**

**Selah (TJN) xxx**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alyssa (Guest) and uniqueawesomer.**

* * *

*Ally's POV*

Wednesday, 21 October

Trish and Kels took us to the venue after we had tea. It was absolutely stunning. Since Trish had decided she wanted to get married outside, in the cold, Kels had found a lovely venue called Memoire. It had a large hall that was specifically designed for winter weddings and a large Redwood forest surrounding the venue in which there was a clearing that was big enough to place chairs and seat 150 guests.

Trish was going to have the ceremony in the forest clearing then have a Winter Wonderland (with a side of crazy purple and orange splashes) themed celebration afterwards. Oh joy.

After deciding which tables, chairs and table accessories Trish wanted, we said goodbye to Kels and left Memoire.

We were sitting in the car when a thought popped into my mind.

"Trish, what do you know about Nancy? Austin's girlfriend?" I questioned.

Trish turned to me with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmmm... Her father is the owner of Palme d'Or. Her mother passed away in a tragic plane crash two years ago. She went to high school in New York. She is practically the sweetest thing on this planet and she adores Austin."

Megs's face dropped and Dee face palmed.

"Well damn. This may be way harder than I thought."

"So what's on the agenda for tonight, my dear sweet crazy friend?" asked Megs pulling puppy dog faces at Trish.

Trish, who had collapsed face down onto my bed the second we had gotten home, mumbled something in response.

"Errr... Darling, you are going to have to speak up. I don't believe I can understand bed-muffled." said Megs with a raised eyebrow.

Trish lifted her head up a few inches, turned and glared at Megs, before replying.

"I said, dinner with the groomsmen."

This had Dee's attention.

"So who exactly are the groomsmen? Any potential suitors for Megan and myself?" asked Dee slyly.

"The groomsmen are Austin, Elliot and Dallas. Elliot and Dallas are still single. Austin, as you know has Nancy." stated Trish.

"Where are we meeting and what are we doing?'' inquired Megs.

"Ooohhh... And what do we wear?" asked Dee with a twinkle in her eyes.

Two hours later, four primped, polished and very glamorous girls stepped out of the house.

Trish was decked in a strapless, cream lace cocktail dress and cream wedges. Her hair was naturally curly and she had minimal make up on.

In fact, all of us had minimal make up on. We all just had mascara, a little eyeliner and lipgloss.

Dee had on a pink ballerina tutu, a white long sleeved shirt, some gold necklaces and white strappy sandals. Her hair was wavy.

Megs was dressed in a black, cocktail dress with lace long sleeves and gold pumps. Her hair was pin straight.

And I had a had a halter neck, purple dress with a ballerina skirt and a sparkly bodice. I also had on nude Steve Madden sandals. My hair was pulled up into a pretty ponytail with a braid in it.

It was 18:50 and so time for us to leave.

At this fancy downtown restaurant we were taken to, we arrived before any of the boys arrived.

We were seated and had already ordered a red wine for the table when all four of the boys rushed through the doors.

"Sorry we are late." Apologized Dez.

"We had to pry Austin from Nancy's arms. She literally would not let him go." laughed Elliot.

"Clingy much?" grinned Dallas.

"Whatever guys." blushed Austin.

"Right. Well now that everyone is here, shall we order?" asked Trish

**P.S. Again, I am SO incredibly sorry that this chapter is so late. It's short but hopefully the next one will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies!**

**I'm back with the newest chapter.**

**Love you all.**

**Love, Selah xxx**

**This chapter is dedicated to** Hannah/Teen-Idol**. Thank you for being so encouraging to me always. You rock** Hannah**!**

*Ally's POV*

Thursday, 22 October

I awoke to the delicious smells of bacon and pancakes… And absolutely no memory of the night before.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. Bad idea.

The searing pain behind my eyes and the drum beating in my skull told me that I had a hangover.

I lay back down and covered my eyes with my blankets.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

The last time I was hungover, was when Megs, Dee and I had been celebrating the launch of TOPs. I had woken up to camera shutters and flashing lights in Meg's bed, cuddling a male mannequin.

Needless to say, I still haven't lived that incident down. And the fact that there is a huge framed picture of it hanging in our apartment does not help either.

Anyway.

Though it practically hurts to think, I must be rational now.

Okay. So… What happened last night?

Ummm… Dinner with Dez, Austin, Dallas and Elliot.

Alright. What did you eat?

Steak and mashed potatoes.

I think.

Right. How much did you drink?

Stupid question. Obviously a lot.

Do you remember what you drank?

Uhhh… No.

Awww crap.

I absolutely do NOT want to know about the embarrassing things you did.

It's not my fault. I was stressed.

Why?

Uhhh… I don't know.

Get off your lazy ass and go find out!

Alright, alright. I'm going.

And so, with that argument in my head completed, I wrapped myself in my blankets, rolled out of bed and stumbled downstairs.

* * *

So according to the peanut gallery downstairs (The peanut gallery who almost burnt the pancakes and almost set off the fire alarm because they were laughing so hard), Nancy arrived not long after the boys had arrived to give Austin his cell phone which he had forgotten. She was then invited to to stay and join us for dinner and sat next to Austin and kept sneaking in kisses. At one point she had even sat in his lap.

It was around that time that I had started ordering more and more glasses of red wine (which I only drink in stressful situations because it makes me drunk quicker, which explains my hangover) until I had to be driven home because I kept wanting to climb into Dallas' lap and kiss him to show Nancy how uncomfortable she was making everyone else.

Wow.

I flopped on my bed (which aggravated my headache) and screamed into my pillow (which aggravated my headache even more. Right now, I'd swear Metallica was playing in my skull!)

I cannot believe I lost myself so easily like that.

My self control had just packed up and gone to vacation in the South Pole.

The plan isn't going to work if I throw myself at Dallas.

It was then that I had a brainwave.

I immediately sat up, ignoring my pounding head.

That was it!

What if I did!

What if I used someone to make Austin jealous?

That would be utterly perfect!

And I know the perfect person to ask.

"You do realize that talking to yourself is actually really creepy, right?" asked a voice from the doorway.

"You do realize I am hungover and I don't give a crap, right? And that spying on someone is creepy too." I retorted.

"Aw snap! She got you there." smirked Megs at her blushing sister.

"I was just worried about you, babe." mumbled Dee.

"Yeah, I know. I'm worried about me too." I agreed.

"Is it because you have just cooked up a crazy plan involving getting a guy to make our dear Austin jealous?" asked Trish, who had just appeared on my bed from out of nowhere.

"Woah Trish! Easy on the scares there. I see Dez has been teaching you some magic tricks." I said.

"It's not my fault that you're so hungover that you didn't notice me come in. And stop avoiding the question. Tell me if I'm right or not." She demanded.

"Yes, you're right. How did you know?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Because I know you and what goes on in that crazy head of yours." she grinned. "That and you were talking to yourself pretty loudly."

"Ah. Well… In any case- Oof!"

Thud.

I was interrupted by the twins diving onto the bed and me flying straight off.

"Ow!" I glared at them. "Hello? Fragile and hungover girl here."

"Oh quit whining. Now tell us what you have in mind. demanded Megs as she pulled me onto my bed.

"As I was saying, Trish is right. I shall ask a boy to be a partner in crime and to help make Austin jealous. And this is how we shall do it.

**Step 1:** Find a boy.

**Step 2:** Act our asses off.

**Step 3:** Plan and execute the most incredible wedding to which I invite my date to.

**Step 4:** Tease Austin.

**Step 5:** Get rid of Nancy (who actually is a little bitchy when cornered in the bathroom after an intoxicated Ally demand why she's ruining our great evening)

**Step 6:** Actually succeed at this plan by getting Austin.

Voila. Thoughts?" I finished.

I was greeted by three gobsmacked faces and absolute silence.

"Is that a no?" I enquired.

"Ally, you're a genius. Admittedly, a hungover and possibly a very stupid one as this could utterly go wrong on way too many levels. But, yeah, okay. Let's give it a shot." giggled Dee.

"Great." I smiled.

"Alright. So who will be the unlucky victim this time?" asked Trish.

"Who do we know that has scorned me once already and would jump at the chance to seriously make it up to me?" I asked.

"You mean, other than Austin?" pointed out Megs.

"Obviously."

"Dallas of course." supplied Dee.

"Yeah babe. I'm gonna ask our dear friend Dallas to help."

"And here we go again." smirked Trish.

* * *

Half an hour later, I had Dallas on the phone.

_D: Nice to see you're still alive. I wasn't sure if you were gonna make it considering you had about eleven glasses of red wine last night. Alcohol poisoning much?_

Oh this day just gets better and better.

_Me: Oh ha ha ha, so funny. I'm fine thank you. But I was actually phoning to ask you for your help._

_D: What can I do for my favourite Ally?_

_Me: How do you feel about helping me to win back Austin?_

_D: And why would I do that? I like the guy, okay. We had manly guy bonding after you left. We are friends._

_Me: You broke my heart in high school and you never made it up to me. This shall be your repayment._

_D: Ally! Come on. That was five years ago. Have you not let it go yet?_

_Me: Oh I have. But I still need your help. Please? If you ever loved me, you'll help me._

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I felt so guilty for pulling out the guilt card but I needed his help.

_Me: Dallas?_

_D: I'm here. Yeah, sure Ally. I'd do anything to help you._

_Me: Great! Thank you. Can we meet tomorrow to discuss things?_

_D: Sure. Where? _

_Me: Trish's house at about 11am?_

_D: Yeah okay. See ya then Alls._

_Me: Ciao Dallas._

I put down the phone and grinned at the girls.

"Girls, Step 1 is complete!"

They erupted into giggles and I couldn't stop smiling.

This plan was truly, underway.

**P.S. For those interested, I have just started a new story on Wattpad called I Was Kidnapped By A Boy Band. I'd love if you would check it through the link below.**

**myworks/62590895-i-was-kidnapped-by-a-boy-band**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Author's Note: Well howdy! It's been a while hasn't it… Yeah. Well… **

*Ally's POV*

Friday, 23 October

The whole day yesterday, the four of us stayed inside discussing wedding plans. We'd booked the venue, got the wedding dress, ordered the flowers and centrepieces and booked an appointment for tomorrow at 9am to try on bridesmaid dresses.

Right now we were gathered around the dining room table waiting for Dallas to arrive, all lost in our own thoughts.

The silence was pierced by a cell phone ring.

_"No, my first name ain't baby, it's Janet, Miss Jackson if you're nasty."_

Trish answered my phone.

"Allyson's phone, Trish speaking… Oh hey Dallas… Yeah same as before... Nope, haven't moved… Yeah… Uh ha… Okay… We shall see you in 10… Ciao bello."

"1. That was Italian and not Spanish. And 2. What did he say?" I asked.

"He asked where I lived and said that he was leaving now and he'd see us in 10 minutes." She replied, ignoring the blunder she'd made with the languages.

"Okay cool. So do we actually know how this is going to work or are we going to play it by ear?" questioned Dee.

"For the sake of me not having to explain twice, you'll find out when Dallas gets here." I said.

* * *

After Dallas arrived, Trish made coffee and cut slices of carrot cake for us and we all settled down at the dining room table.

"Okay Als, what's up? What do you need me for?" asked Dallas wearily.

"I want you to accompany me to events, be my date to everything and anything and to make it seem as if we are pursuing a relationship again." I was straightforward about what I wanted.

"Gee, is that all?" he grinned at me.

"For now."

"Okay, yeah I guess we can do that. But I have conditions of my own." He stared at me with those eyes that I once fell in love with.

"Okay, I'm all ears." I agreed.

"1. No taking anybody else home. If we are going to do this, we do this properly. You and me. Nobody else."

Obviously. I had no plans of sleeping around with anybody in this city. No more ties to be made.

"2. Physical contact is allowed. Kisses, holding of hands, hugging and general hands on each other."

Wait, what?

"Hold on, w-why so physical?" I stuttered, confused.

"Like I said before, Austin and I got pretty close after you left. He knows how I act with women and he knows I'm possessive around any other guys. A hand on my girl, in this case you, will help to prove that I'm dedicated." He explained.

"Yeah, okay. I understand that." I nodded. "Any more conditions?"

"Just one, we rub it in his face as much as possible. Post stuff on social media and flaunt it in public."

"Well yeah, duh. You seem to be as into this plan as I am."

"You have been through so much crap with guys, myself included and I just want you to be happy. You mean so much to me and I hate seeing you so torn up about some ass who hurt you so long ago. All I want is for my Als to be happy." He reached over and covered my small, polished hand in his.

"Dallas, that's the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me!" I jumped out of my seat and buried my face in his chest.

"Uhem."

We jumped apart.

"You two really think that this is going to work? The guy is not an idiot and he certainly isn't blind. He'll smell a rat with this in no time." reminded Megs.

"Not if we're careful and if we all keep our mouths shut. It will work. I promise. Dallas and I have always been a great team."

He winked in response.

"And if it all goes to crap, it will all be fine. It's not as if I'm staying here. We have a company to run back home. A very successful company." I smirked.

"That we do." agreed Dee.

"Everything will be fine as long as I have my girls by my side. I'll be good." I promised.

* * *

After Dallas left, we stood staring at each other.

"Okay, now what?" I mused.

"We could book hair appointments… My hair is looking a little redish-orangy and I HAVE to fix it. It looks awful and none of our hairstyles will go with our bridesmaid dresses. No matter what they look like." laughed Dee.

"Good idea. We should go au natural for now and when we get back home, we can decide what to do next." Megs nodded.

"Know any good places?" I asked Trish who was busy texting.

"You're in luck. My usual hairdresser has a free afternoon and she says that she can do the three of you."

"Is she good? Cause unfortunately, we need an absolute professional." I said.  
"Yeah, she's fabulous." reassured Trish.

"Well great. Let's leave in 15 minutes girls."

* * *

The second we stepped into the salon, we were greeted by Celeste. A tall, elegant woman with beautifully dyed silver hair who looked about 30.

After introducing ourselves, we found out that she had studied in New York and she had a faint British accent as she was born in London.

"Who's first?"

We all pointed to Megs who pointed at Dee.

"Come now darling, let's get cracking."

Exactly five hours later, we strutted out of the salon, waving goodbye to Celeste.

Gone were the crazy colours and funky streaks.

Megs now had platinum highlights instead of the blue streaks and she'd had a little bit of a trim.

Dee had kept her length, had her tips stripped and now her hair went from a honey blonde to a platinum blonde. It blended nicely and looked almost natural. She'd also gotten a side fringe cut.

I had cut out my colour and now my hair sat just below my bra strap. A considerably shorter length and yet still long enough to do practically anything with. Celeste had dyed my hair a few shades darker with henna and so now it was almost a dark chocolate colour.

Trish had her hair trimmed and blow dried nicely. Nothing major.

We were laughing and admiring our hairstyles when we got that call that changed everything.

A call from Sabrina about our company.

**P.S What is the name of the song used as Ally's ringtone? Name and artist!**

**P.S.S Tell me, does anybody here ship Jarley from Glee? Or Captain Swan from Once Upon A Time? Thoughts on those couples?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Author's Note: Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. I see some of you don't understand why Ally is acting the way she is. It's because she loves Austin. And having him so near and yet so out of reach drives her crazy. I know exactly how she feels… You want to make them want you as bad as you want them so you'll start doing crazy things and pretty soon it gets obsessive. You want them to almost be in pain. You want them to suffer so that they feel what you're going through. But don't worry. Just give her a little time. She'll come through. Or someone will knock some sense into her. Let her be a little bit crazy first.**

**P.S. The song in the previous chapter was Nasty by Janet Jackson.**

***Ally's POV***

Saturday 24 October

10:30am

With tears swimming in my eyes, I waved goodbye as they stepped through the doors and walked out of sight.

*17 hours earlier*

"What do you mean the plans for the Winter season line has been destroyed?" Megs asked incredulously.

"One of your intern's spilled their tray of morning coffee all over the Winter file. Everything was smudged and nothing is salvageable. I'm so sorry my darlings, but this is something you have to come and fix yourselves. I cannot design a whole new season for you. The designs need to be in by the 14th of November." replied Sabrina.

"B-but what about T-Trish and the w-wedding?" stuttered a teary Dee.

"You girls need to go. I'll be fine." soothed Trish

"Dee and I can go. Ally will stay. Dee and I will be able to sort things out and return in a few weeks, in time for all the wedding festivities." Megs says with a finality.

"No, we can't do that. I need to be there too." I disagreed.

"Als, Megan is right. You need to stay here. You won't be any help to the company if your head is still here. We can do it." sniffed Dee.

"B-but… Are you sure?" I wasn't sure. Would the two of them be able to sort this all out without me?

"The girls are right, Ally dear. And I will definitely be able to help them. I will help with whatever you girls need." offered Sabrina.

"Okay fine. But if you need anything, let me know. " I warned.

The girls nodded.

"Mama, we have a dress fitting tomorrow at 9 and then we will be on the first flight back home. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Please have that intern waiting in our office when we arrive. I need to talk to her and then we will get down to business." instructed Megs.

"Of course darling. See you tomorrow, my babies. And Ally dear, don't stress. We'll be fine. I love you all." Sabrina cooed.

"Love you too!" Dee, Megs and I chorused.

The phone clicked and we sat in silence.

* * *

That night was filled with mad packing and last minute planning. We did as much as we could between the four of us as we could in the time we had together. We decided table decorations, which stores to get gifts for the couple, what food was to be served and whether people were going to blow bubbles or throw flower petals after the ceremony.

After a dreamless sleep, I dragged myself out of bed the next morning at 8am. As I stood in front of the mirror, I heard a loud thumping coming from the next room. I curiously peeked out of the door. The thumping grew louder and I recognized it as the beat for an epic hip-hop/Latin song I liked. I walked over to the next room and slowly pulled open the door to be met with a hysterical scene.

There was Megs jumping on her bed, trying to pelt pillows at Trish and Dee who were doing the salsa around the bedroom.

"Wow… And why wasn't I invited to this glorious party?" I demanded playfully.

The music paused and the three girls stood still. Then they all burst into laughter.

"We tried to wake you up, but you battered Trish's hands away and mumbled something about beauty sleep." Giggled Dee.

"Well you should have-" I was cut off by a warm pillow smacking my face.

I removed the pillow and glared at the culprit. Megs stopped giggling instantly.

"You shouldn't have done that."

I retaliated by flinging the pillow at Trish. Which then started a full blown pillow fight.

There were feathers all over the room, spilling out into the hallway. It looked as if there was a snowstorm inside the room.

* * *

I was in the middle of relentlessly smacking a red faced Dee with a pillow when we were interrupted by a knock on the door. We all paused and turned to see Mrs De la Rosa.

"As much as I love the laughter that is resonating through the house, you girls have half an hour to clean up and get your butts to the dress fitting." She said gesturing to the feathers.

In the end, we were 10 minute late to the fitting but the assistant, who met us at the door, told us it happened all the time.

Maxie, the assistant led us to the seating area and popped open a bottle of champagne for us. She told us that she will fetch our dresses and be back in a few minutes.

"Eeeeep! I cannot wait to show you the dresses I've picked out for you!" squealed Trish.

"I'll admit, I'm nervous. Orange and purple as the wedding colours? Purple could be great but orange…? Yikes." Stressed Dee.

"I promise you'll love them! They're so pretty!" gushed Trish.

Maxie came back with four white dress bags. She looked at the labels and handed each to one of us. Each of us walked into a changing area and pulled the curtains closed.

I took a breath, closed my eyes, unzipped my bag and let out that breath. I opened my eyes to see the most stunning purple dress I'd ever seen in my life. It was a halter neck with an open back and a floor length poofy skirt. The top was sparkly and the skirt was pleated lace over many layers of soft purple net. Tied gently around the waist, was a thin orange satin ribbon.

It literally took my breath away.

I stepped into my dress and fastened everything into place. As I turned back to open the curtains, I spotted nude Steve Madden sandals on the floor. I slipped those on my feet and was surprised to find it fit perfectly.

I pulled back the curtains just as Megs and Dee did. We all gasped at each other. Dee had on a long sleeved, floor length purple lace dress with nude sandals and an orange flower headband on.

Megs had on a purple long sleeve corset with a long skirt attached to the back and tight orange leather pants with nude sandals.

"You girls look great!" I gasped.

"How fabulous are these dresses?" giggled Dee as she twirled.

"They totally complement our personalities!" pointed out Megs.

"What do you think of my dress?" asked a shy voice.

We all turned to look at Trish.

Her dress was pure white. It was strapless a fitting bodice and a large skirt. The hem of her skirt was scattered with orange and purple sequin beads.

"Wow babes, it's stunning. But… Where's the rest of the orange and purple?" I wondered aloud.

Trish smiled and lifted up her skirt. Tucked under the sparkles was layers upon layers of purple and orange net.

"Nice. Elegant and super you, Trish." Applauded Megs.

"Well thank you. What do you think of our dresses?"

"They're exquisite."

"It fits my body and my personality perfectly."

"How on earth did you get the ideas for them and how do they fit so well?"

"Well, I might have had Sabrina's help on these." Admits Trish.

"My mom made these?" gaped Megs.

"Yeah. And clearly she did a fantastic job!" grins Trish.

"Absolutely. However, it is now 9:45am and we have to get these two to the airport by 10am. We have to go." I said.

"Yeah okay."

I reluctantly peeled off my dress and put my jeans back on.

* * *

At the airport, there was a flurry of kisses, hugs and promises of Skype calls.

Then Megs and Dee gave me one last hug and started walking away.

With tears swimming in my eyes, I waved goodbye as they stepped through the doors and walked out of sight.

Turning to Trish, I clutched her close.

"How are we going to do all of this by ourselves?" I practically wailed. "The wedding is in 5 weeks! And we are now down to two people!"

"Number one, calm down babes. We will be fine. I'm the bride! I'm supposed to be stressing." She giggled. "Number two, we are a power team. We can totally do this."

"But what about the plan? How am I going to do this without all of my girls?" I sniffled.

"One day at a time. We do it one step at a time." Soothed the Latina.

"Yeah okay." I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Okay let's go plan this kickass wedding!"

**P.S. Tell me which character is your favourite!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! I'm back!**

**Here we go!**

**(I changed the date of the wedding from the 2nd to the 5th)**

***Ally's POV***

Saturday, 28 November

It's been five weeks since Delancy and Megan left. I had withdrawal symptoms when they left because we've spent so much time together since I met them. But I'm perfectly fine now and so far wedding planning is going smoothly. You wouldn't believe it but we have practically everything ready and waiting for the week before and of the wedding.

And the girls sent in our designs two weeks so they've just been tying up all the loose ends. They should be flying back sometime this week.

We have one week until the wedding and Trish is way too chilled for a bride. She's been lounging around reading gossip magazines while I've been stressing out.

All we have left are two dress fittings (one for her and one for the bridesmaids), a dessert tasting and lingerie shopping. Trish was at her last fitting now.

Dallas and I have been having way too much fun these last few weeks. We've had 'dates' for days, he's escorted me to all wedding related activities (which there have been a lot of) and he has been the perfect fake boyfriend.

There's only one problem: Austin is not taking the bait. He's thrown a few looks our way but he hasn't said anything to either of us.

Tonight is the wedding rehearsal and then the boys and girls separate for the hen and stag parties. The girls are taking Trish to a spa for the next 3 days and the boys are taking Dez to a hunting lodge. Hah. Good luck to them. Dez used to pass out at just the thought of blood. Trish has assured me that he hasn't changed with that.

* * *

I'm running ridiculously late. It's 5:00pm now, the rehearsal starts at 7:00pm, Dallas is picking me up at 6:30pm and I still have to pack and get ready.

I dive into the shower and dive out in record time. I blow dry my hair hurriedly until it's damp and then roll my hair into large, chunky curlers. I check the time, it's 5:45pm. Eeek!

Luckily I picked out an outfit this morning. Since we aren't having dinner altogether tonight because we're off on our separate ways, I picked out a simple white lace dress with black wedges. I pull that on and start doing my makeup: mascara, silver sparkly eyeshadow, a very thin eyeliner line and some nude lipstick.

My phone beeps with a message. "On my way. See you soon. Dxx."

I start haphazardly throwing clothes and essentials into my tiny suitcase. I'm busy grabbing my bathing suit from the bathroom when I'm interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Dallas. Perfectly on time as usual.

I run downstairs and fling open the door mumbling something about fixing my hair in the car when I'm greeted by a face I did not expect. Austin Monica Moon.

I stare at him, not understanding why he's in front of me.

"Hey Als. Dallas was held up at his tux fitting so he sent me to pick you up." Austin explained, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh. Okay." I inwardly grinned. "Just give me five more minutes. I'm almost ready."

"Yeah, no problem. Take all the time you need."

I turned around and started to walk away. When I was halfway up the stairs, Austin called something to me.

"Pardon me?" I asked confused.

"Do you want me to keep you company upstairs?" he asked with a shy tone in his voice.

I giggled into my hand. Maybe our plan was working out anyway.

"Sure." I answered.

He followed me up the stairs into my room, while a million thoughts and scenarios played in my head. What if he's getting me in a private place to tell me he's broken up with his girlfriend? And to tell me that he loves me? Or what if he's going to kiss me?

"So we haven't really spoken much since you got back." Said Austin casually as he leaned against the doorway.

"No, I guess we haven't." I said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well… How have you been? What have you been up to? How's life? I can't find you on any social media page so I don't know how you've been or what you've been up to." He said. I detected a note of irritation in his voice.

"I've been great. College was… It was hard but so freeing. I loved it. And now Delancy, Megan and I are in the fashion industry. We're having so much fun. It's insanely crazy, but I'm loving where I am in life." I smiled. "I do have one regret though."

Austin looked curious. "Yeah? What's that?"

"I miss not keeping in contact with everybody here… Especially you." I admitted, pulling each curler out of my hair slowly.

Austin was silent.

"I've missed you Austin."

More silence,

"Are you okay?" I turned around to face him.

He was staring intensely at me

"Austin?"

He shook his head, as if to get out of a trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks."

What happened?" I asked, turning to face the mirror again.

I pulled the last curler out and stood up. Then I bent over and shook my hair out, running my fingers through it and fluffing it.

"I was thinking about something. Sorry." He said a little breathlessly.

Then I realized I'd been giving him a good view of my behind and short skirt. I straightened up and turned to face him. He was red in the face.

"Heh. Sorry." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's fine. Should we be going now?" he asked quickly.

"Sure. I'm ready." And with that, I zipped up my suitcase and pulled it off the bed.

"Let me take that for you." offered Austin as he reached for the handles.

"Thanks." I winked at him.

As I pulled my fingers off the handles, our fingers touched and I swear I got electrocuted.

I looked down at his fingers, still resting next to mine. I could feel the heat of his gaze on my face. I looked up. He swallowed, opened his mouth and softly started speaking.

"I've missed you too Als. More that I could possibly admit. You're in my mind all the time. I've thought about you every single day since you've left." He admitted.

The air thickened between us as he ever so slowly reached up and placed one palm on my cheek and the other on my waist. I leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my lips.

He started leaning down and I closed my eyes.

I could feel his body heat. I could smell his delicious smelling aftershave.

I could practically feel him on my lips… When _SMASH!_

**P.S.S ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Author's Note:**

**Lol… I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger. Well actually… Sorry not sorry. I couldn't help it.**

**I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

_(RECAP)_

_The air thickened between us as he ever so slowly reached up and placed one palm on my cheek and the other on my waist. I leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my lips._

_He started leaning down and I closed my eyes._

_I could feel his body heat. I could smell his delicious smelling aftershave._

_I could practically feel him on my lips… When SMASH!_

*Ally's POV*

Saturday, 28 November

My magical moment was lost in a second.

Austin and I jerked away from each other and whipped out heads towards the sound of shattering glass.

Trish stood in the hallway just outside of my room, mouth gaping and hands outstretched, barely noticing the vase of orange and purple flowers that lay shattered on the floor.

"Errr… Sorry… Just dropping off the flowers… Literally I guess…" Trish suddenly regained her tongue and started gesturing to the flowers and broken glass on the floor.

Austin turned pale all of a sudden and turned back to me.

"I think it's time we go now." he said gulping.

"Right." I said breathlessly.

Austin grabbed my bags from my bed and raced out my room and down the stairs like his tail was on fire,

I just looked at Trish sheepishly.

"Do I even want to know what that was?" she asked, trying and failing to hide a giggle.

"That was me almost succeeding at getting Austin back." I shot at her.

She nodded and smirked at me. "Go get in the car. I'll see you later."

* * *

The car ride was awkward to say the least. Neither of us said anything to each other. We were both lost in thought.

When we finally arrived at the rehearsal, I spotted Dallas and Dez standing outside. When the car pulled up to the curb, Dallas raced over to the car, opened the door and offered me his hand. I smacked his hand away and glared at him.

"Some warning next time would be great." I seethed at him.

He just grinned at me. "Come on babe, let's do this."

* * *

After the quick run through of the wedding, I was surprised when the wedding photographer showed up. Apparently he was here to take pre-wedding pictures of the wedding party. So in addition to the awkwardness of a near kiss, Austin and I had to spend another 45 minutes wrapped up in each other's arms. And I desperately had to use the bathroom. So there was plenty of squirming from the both of us. As soon as the photographer said he'd gotten enough photos, I raced for the bathroom. After using the toilet and patting myself down with tissues, I took a few minutes to compose myself. I was feeling a little frazzled. I heard the door open and footsteps come inside.

"I'm fine Trish. Just a little hot." I assured her without looking up.

"Eherm."

It's not Trish.  
"What is it with you and women's bathrooms?" I asked.

"They're way better than the men's bathrooms." Austin replied.

"What can I help you with?" I asked with a grin.

"I have to do this. I'm so confused but I have to do this." He replied, getting closer to me.

"Do wha-" I started to question when he grabbed my hips and pulled me flush against him.

Oh.

"This." He muttered before pressing his lips against mine.

The combination of his soft lips and the warmth of his skin brought back so many memories of the two of us. His scent enveloping me, his hands gently running over me as if I was a delicate object. Oh how I'd missed this.

I brought my hands up and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer to eliminate any possible space between us.

Our kiss turned from gently and sweet to hot and heavy very quickly.

One hand was running over bodies while the other was ensnared in soft hair, the heat was rising, our tongues met each other's and teeth clashed.

Austin grabbed my hips again and placed me on the sink counter, and stepped in between my legs. He stopped kissing my lips and started kissing down my neck. Lost in hazy pure bliss, I uttered three words.

"I love you."

He instantly stopped.

Ah crap. What had I done?

Austin stepped away from me, his hair was a mess, his cheeks were red and his clothes were rumpled. I opened my mouth to apologize and he turned and ran.. He literally ran out of the bathroom doors, leaving me turned on and breathing heavily.

The door opened again and Trish stormed in.

"What happened?" she demanded. Then, taking one look at my crazy hair, she laughed.

"Oh I understand now." She winked. Peering closer at my shocked face, she sobered up and raised an eyebrow.

"I told him I loved him." I breathed out.

"Oh Als…"

Crap.

**P.S. We're pretty close to the ending… Just a few more chapters to go.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Author's Note: Yaaasssss. I've finally graduated! Time for major storytelling.**

**xxx**

_*Ally's POV*_

_Saturday, 28 November_

Alright.

So maybe blurting out that I love Austin to him while we were kissing was a rather idiotic thing to do. However, in my defence, his kisses completely wiped my brain. I was not thinking at all, let alone thinking clearly.

Dinner finished long ago and now I was driving several crazy girls to a spa where we could relax and not have a care in the world. The last thing I need right now is to be obsessing over Austen. Especially when it's now 5 days until Trish's wedding. I need to be a fantastic MOH and not be distracted by idiotic boys.

Relaxation here we come.

* * *

*Austin's POV*

Oh my gosh.

What the hell have I done?

I shouldn't have kissed her. However, I just couldn't help myself. There she was, looking so radiant and I just… One step let to another and before I knew it, she was in my arms and I was pressing kisses to her fiercely.

Oh my gosh.

I'm such an idiot.

Ally is with Dallas (again) and I'm with Nancy. Although we've kind of been on the rocks lately with Ally being in the picture.

And then Ally told me that she loved me. I… I…

Dammit.

I'm the world's biggest idiot.

* * *

*Ally's POV*

Getting the bags out of the boot of Trish's car proved to be more difficult than I thought since Kira used the luggage to work on her TETRIS skills. Everything was packed so precise and tightly that there was no space to grab anything. Eventually we were able to grab everything and the luggage cart was taken to our rooms. Checking in was easy since Trish knew the receptionist from college.

Trish, Cassidy, Kira and I had a large cottage away from the rest of the rooms so that we could make as much noise as we wanted without waking up our neighbours.

We arrived at the cottage doors and looked expectantly at Trish.

"Can I help you?" she inquired, staring back at us with big eyes.

"Yeah, you can unlock the doors for us, babe." Kira replied.

"It's unlocked already you big sillies." Came a voice from behind the cottage doors.

Trish turned to be and grinned. She stepped forward and opened the door. Standing on the other side was Megs and Dee with huge smiles on their faces. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my gosh! You guys came back early! I wasn't expecting you to be back for another few days!" I yelled and flung my arms around them both.

"We know, we know. But we just missed you and Trish too much. So we figured we'd surprise you by coming out for the bachelorette party." Squealed Dee.

"And we missed you too." Smiled Trish, joining in on the hug.

Then Cassidy and Kira joined in. After squeezing the life out of each other, we all let go and looked at each other.

"So who's ready to party the next few days away?" asked Cassidy with a mysterious smile.

"Hell yeah!" Everybody cheered.

* * *

Champagne was popped and giggles resounded through the cottage and into the night air. When the music started playing and the dancing commenced, I went to go sit outside by myself with my feet in our personal pool. Which was still pretty cold even though it doesn't really get freezing here. Lost in thought, I didn't hear the sliding door open and then shut again.

"So what's up?"

I jumped and put my hand to my chest, feeling my heart thump against my rib cage. "Geez Megs. I know you have ninja skills but a little warning next time would be great!" I gasped.

"Sorry babes," she giggled. "But seriously though, I can see in your eyes that something is wrong. Did something happen with Trish?"

"Have you ever said something in the heat of the moment that you seriously regret saying? Something that could possibly ruin everything you've worked so hard for?" I pondered.

"Did you tell Trish that her butt looked big in her wedding dress?" asked Megs with wide eyes. "Cause you know that saying that to a girl is never a good thing. Especially when she's a bride with less than a week until her big day."

"No no. I would never say that. I…" I hesitated.

"It's okay Als. You can tell me when you're ready." Megs soothed, sitting next to me with her hand over mine.

The sliding door opened again and Dee sat quietly on my other side.

"I told Austin I loved him." I admitted softly.

The twins inhaled loudly.

"After we kissed."

"Oh Als…" Dee hugged my side.

"And then he ran away." I laughed bitterly.

"Aww babes. I'm so sorry." Murmured Megs.

"Boys are stupid. Throw rocks at them." Advised Dee.

"I know, I know. I just… I don't know what to do now." I sniffed.

There was silence as the three of us wracked our brains.

"What we're going to do is relax for the next few days and then have a kickass wedding." Megs instructed. "No more talk of Austin Monica Mood. Understood?"

Dee and I mock saluted. "Sir, yes sir." We chorused. And then fell about giggling.

* * *

"Oh my freaking gosh. I think my eyes on fire." Winced Kira from underneath dark shades and a large sun hat.

"I think there are elephants having a dance party in my head." Groaned Megs.

"Oh shut up, you two. You brought that hangover on yourselves." Smirked Cassidy.

'Yup. Who's idea exactly was it to try every new drink in the bar last night?" asked Dee.

"That would be me. Now can you all please stop shouting. Everything hurts." Whispered Trish as she slowly made her way down the last few stairs.

Cassidy, Dee and I giggled at the three hungover girls who had flopped onto the couch in reception.

It had been a relaxing yet wild few days and it was now three days before the wedding. We were all going home to sleep do the last few things for for Trish and Dez's big day.

I bundled everybody into the car and we set off.

"You ready Trish?" I asked.

"Never been more nervous in my life. But yes. I am ready." She replied softly.

"Good."


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Author's Note: Hey! Love you all!**

*Ally's POV*

Friday, 5 December

Bleep bleep bleep bleep BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!

My obnoxiously loud alarm jolted me out of white lace and sparkly dreams. Today was Trish and Dez's wedding day. I grinned. I dived out of bed and snuck into Dee and Megs' room to wake them up. I found them both awake in Dee's bed, checking their emails.

"Wanna go jump on Trish's bed?" I offered with a sneaky smile.

The twins looked at each other with a mischievous smile, looked at me and then dived out of bed.

We slowly snuck towards Trish's bedroom door, wincing as the wood creaked beneath our cold bare feet. When we got to her door, we huddled around it and formed a plan: Dee goes in from the left, I go in from the right and Megs goes in from the bottom. And BREAK.

We slowly pushed the door open and held our breaths. There was not a sound to be heard. We slowly peeked around the door and into the room where a horrifying sight awaited us. Our precious bride was lying with her feet on her pillow and her head at the bottom of the bed. She was also clutching a cardboard cut out of Dez and to top it all off, her face was smeared in a bright green paste. Struggling to hold in our laughter, we made our way into our positions in the corners of the room

"ATTACK" somebody yelled and the three of us ran and dived onto Trish's bed, shrieking and giggling. Eventually we realized that Trish was shaking and making little whimpering sounds. We stopped instantly and looked at each other.

"Trish…? Are you okay?" I asked.

Trish sat up, green paste smeared everywhere, and said between shakes, "I'm getting married today." And fell into a round of giggles. She had been laughing so hard that she wasn't making a sound anymore. Megs dived off the bed and out of the room. She returned with a bottle of champagne and paper cups. "How about a pre-celebration celebration?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"YES!"

* * *

A few short hours later we were all standing together holding hands in silence.

"This is it… You are about to marry the love of your life. How do you feel?" I asked, hearing the faint strains of the Wedding March start to play.  
"Yup… Ya know, I'm more than ready to do this." Smiled Trish. "Now can we hurry up so that I can get hitched already!"

We burst into more giggles and rushed into place. Austen looked over at me and beckoned for me to take his arm. The two of us stood in front of the doors, behind Dee, Megs and the rest of the bridal party and grooms men. He smelled amazing; like minty aftershave and vanilla gum. My head was spinning from just holding onto his arm.

"Save me a dance?" he whispered down to me.

Before I could answer, the doors were flung open and off we went.

I like to watch the groom's face as he first spots the bride. And this time was no exception. Dez was in tears by the time Austin and I arrived at the altar.

It was such a beautiful affair, There were no interruptions or hitches. There was only love in the air. And that was enough for me.

* * *

After having to listen to the funniest speeches I'd ever heard in my life, the bride and the groom opened up the dance floor. Giddily dancing with Dee, line dancing with Megs and doing the salsa with Dallas.

When I found a moment for myself, I went to stand outside and stared up at the stars. Damn, we pulled off a good wedding. I should have thought about studying event co-ordinating in uni. Sheesh.

"Ally! The cake!" excitedly shrieked Dee from inside.

Once the smashing of cake into each other's faces was over, the dancing began again. And this time, Austin grabbed my hand in time for a waltz.

"Ally, I'm sorry that this trip has been difficult with us having to be together a lot of the time." Austin began sheepishly. "But I'm mostly sorry that I was such an idiot back in high school. I know that we started out as a game but it turned into so much more and… Well… I think that if I had not messed it up, you and I could be in Dez and Trish's place."

My mouth dropped open and my feet stopped moving for a brief moment. "We… You and I… Married?" I struggled to find the words to match my emotions. He would have married me? OH MY GOSH!

Pulling me back into a smooth waltz, Austen continues speaking. "Of course we would have gotten married. I was in love with you. I truly believe that we would have eventually gotten married one day." He slowed down our pace. "That is, if we had not been messed up."

My brain began ticking and soon my head was at war with itself. What if… No. Don't you dare say that! But… But what if he came to New York with me… No Ally! Do not ask him th- "Come to New York with me!" I blurted out.

He stopped us completely and stared at me.

"You want me to do what?" he asked, removing his arms from me.

"Come to New York with me." I repeated. "We can be like we used to. We can find our way back there. I'm still in love with you Austin Monica Moon." I all but yelled.

The entire room was silent. Even the band had stopped playing. All eyes were on us.

"I…I…" Austin hesitated.

"No."

I felt the blood rush to my face. "Oh… Okay then…"

And what he did next, shocked me. He turned around and walked out of the door.

Awkwardly, the band started playing again and people started whispering.

I sat back down at my table, warding off the concerned looks from my friends.

And when it came time to wave goodbye to the bride and the groom, I did so with the best fake smile I had ever worn in my life.

The next morning was quiet and lazy. Dee, Megs and I packed and were sent to the airport covered in lipstick kisses from Mrs De la Roza.

While standing in line to check in, I kept hoping, praying that he would walk into the airport, suitcase in hand. But he never did.

So there I was again, leaving Miami with a broken heart.

And I felt that this time would be the end… The end of us…

**Aaaannnnddddd….. The End!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm kidding. Lol. There will be an epilogue coming after this chapter. Don't worry ;D**


End file.
